


Английские розы

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angry Sex, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик написан по заявке: Крис/Том. АУ. Крис - капитан пиратского судна. Захватили в плен корабль, на котором плыли Том и его сестра. Том просит капитана защитить сестру от пиратов. Крис соглашается, при условии что Том станет его секс-рабом. ХЭ<br/>Очень АУ, Крис старше Тома, огромное количество сексуальных сцен, принуждение, намеки на насилие, выдуманный антураж и много флаффа в эпилоге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Английские розы

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан в соавторстве с beeksu, за что ей тонны моей любви и обожания

1

Никто не ждал нападения. Торговое перегруженное купеческое судно не могло тягаться в скорости и маневренности с легким и быстроходным клипером. Смолянистые обода пушек смотрели на купеческий корабль из недр аккуратных квадратных оконцев, своим молчанием приказывали команде сдаться без боя.   
Капитан наблюдал за безликими пиратами, скользящими по палубе клипера. Он впервые сталкивался с вооруженным быстроходным судном корсаров; клипер не уступал своей военной мощью флотилии Её Величества. И капитан тяжеловесного торгового судна трясся, обливался холодным липким потом, нервно кусал губы, наблюдая за тем, как пираты быстро расправляли паруса на фок-мачте. Те раздувало, парусина замыкала попутный ветер в своих белоснежных объятьях, укачивала в надежной колыбели, уже не отпуская. Клипер шел наперехват.   
Капитана затрясло, он уже не пытался успокоить команду, не отдавал приказов. Просто шевелил губами, беззвучно шепча молитву, во все глаза рассматривая приближающий клипер. Корабль рвал латунными крыльями днища волны, нависал и теснил неуловимым Летучим Голландцем. Капитан слышал агрессивные возбужденные крики корсаров, от их довольного смеха кровь стыла в жилах. Его «Сирена» станет отличной добычей для пиратов – трюмы полны чая, сундуки набиты медью и серебром, мотками шелка.   
Через релинг уже перекинули крюки и морские кошки, закрепили канаты и несколькими минутами позже на палубе «Сирены» стояли вооруженные до зубов корсары. Команда, застигнутая врасплох, перестала метаться по палубе, застыла в немом ужасе. Капитан, с перекошенным от страха лицом, отступал назад.   
— Что случилось?! Что происходит?!   
И капитан мысленно застонал, совершенно забыв про своих важных и очень знатных пассажиров.   
Встревоженный криками и суматохой, на палубу выскочил наследный барон Хиддлстон. Следом за братом выбежала его младшая сестра. Эмма закричала, осознав, какой опасности они подверглись.   
Девушка прижалась к брату, обхватила тонкими руками за талию и спряталась за такой ненадежной, но все же защитой.   
— Если мы получим все, что спрятано в трюмах, — голос, подобно грому, разом утихомирил взволнованных людей, — то команда сможет продолжить свой путь с таким замечательным капитаном во главе. Если кто-то вздумает сопротивляться, то охладится за бортом. Все понятно?  
Том вздрогнул, когда капитан «Сирены» закричал и бросился со всех ног в свою каюту.   
— Видимо, мы только что получили согласие от капитана. Да, парни? – вновь хохотнул обладатель громового голоса.   
Пираты поддержали своего вожака единодушным радостным воплем и рассредоточились по палубе, загоняя матросов «Сирены», словно стадных овец, в одну отару.   
— А что у нас здесь? – заинтересованно протянул громовержец, выходя из тени перекрученных парусов.   
Томас сделал шаг вперед, закрывая собой сестру. Эмма продолжала цепляться за него одеревеневшими от страха пальцами и, кажется, начала тихонько всхлипывать от ужаса.   
Их было двое. Два демона, два морских дьявола. Томасу показалось, что от произошедшего у него начало двоиться в глазах. Демоны стояли рядом, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. Мощные, с пудовыми кулаками и сильными руками. Один небрежно касался эфеса сабли, второй сжимал в руках по мушкетону. Том нервно облизнулся, испуганно окинул пиратов взглядом. Те были похожи, как две капли воды. Почти. Один, помоложе, с нахальным дерзким взглядом, играл мушкетонами, второй, постарше, с длинными, до плеч светлыми волосами, смотрел внимательно и спокойно.   
Эмма выглянула из-за плеча брата, охнула и попятилась. Она, одетая только в ночную рубашку, с растрепанными светлыми кудрями моментально приковала внимание двух дьяволов. Те мгновенно переглянулись. Молодой усмехнулся сальной нехорошей улыбкой, старший на это только хмыкнул, кивнув тяжелой головой:  
— Разрешаю забрать. Ты уже третий месяц без женщины, Лиам.   
— Портовые шлюхи меня не прельщают так же, как и тебя, Крис. А здесь, — он кивнул в сторону дрожащей Эммы, — ни единого намека на сифилис.   
— Не смейте, — тихо крикнул Том, сжав кулаки. – Не смейте!   
Крис перевел взгляд с бледной, под цвет свой белоснежной, в пол, сорочки девчушки на молодого кудрявого парнишку. Порода скользила в каждой черте его лица. Выращенный, словно тепличное растение дворянин, аристократ до мозга костей, знавший в жизни только бесконечные приемы и балы, смотрел сейчас на него огромными глазами.   
Прошло не так много времени, как он сам, разоренный граф Хемсворт, наслаждался блеском и шумным весельем светской карусельной жизни. Однако общество быстро отвернулось от его благородного семейства, едва поползли слухи об их финансовом крахе. Крису пришлось заняться иным ремеслом, тем, которое приносило не только доход, но и развлекало. Лиам, его младший брат, втянулся, последовал за ним тенью, наслаждаясь приключениями, которые никогда не испытывали сытые и разнеженные аристократы, затянутые в парчу, шелка и батист. Вот и сейчас один из таких нежных созданий пытался дать ему отпор, постоять за честь девицы, которая готова была вот-вот упасть в обморок.   
Аристократ, сам ещё совсем мальчишка, угловатый, с неожиданно круглыми щеками, окрашенными в краски ярости и злости, кривил тонкие яркие губы, и Крис неожиданно ярко представил этот мокрый рот, обхватывающий его член. Крис чуть прищурил глаза, и мальчишку подбросило от страха. Он шарахнулся от него, словно от прокаженного, но Крис ловко поймал его за тонкое запястье и сжал до боли, наслаждаясь выражением муки на красивом скуластом лице.   
Они с командой были в порту пару месяцев назад, но лишних денег не было, и братья не могли позволить себе такой роскоши, как ласковые и нежные объятия дорогих и здоровых шлюх, а портовыми доступными дешевками всегда брезговали. Чтобы вернуться в порт ставшей родной Франции, необходим богатый улов, который они принесут в дар за выданное им властями каперское свидетельство. Сегодня им удалось напасть на беззащитное английское судно, и, судя по счастливым крикам команды, матросы нашли в трюмах хорошую компенсацию за свои труды. А жемчужинами для капитана и его брата стали прекрасные английские розы, которые развлекут и скрасят одиночество братьев.   
— Не смейте порочить честь моей сестры! – юнец справился со своими страхами и волнением, зашипел в лицо Крису злобной фурией.   
Значит, сестра. Действительно, эти двое удивительно похожи: светлые кудри, яркие глаза, острые скулы.   
— В Америку направляетесь? – ласково спросил Крис.  
И аристократ, обманутый этим притворно нежным голосом и интонациями, кивнул:   
— Да. Прошу освободить нас и оставить с командой судна. Вы заберете все богатства…  
— Все, — развеселился Крис, которому понравились и кудри, и скулы с глазами, и дерзкое змеиное шипение юного лорда, и его вспыхнувшие малиновым цветом пухлые щечки.  
Крис хищно облизнулся. Он истосковался по крепкому мужскому заду, по тесноте и жару податливого кольца мышц, в которое можно было спускать бесчисленное количество раз, не заботясь о возможном появлении бастарда.   
— Как тебя зовут? – спросил Крис, грубо дернув аристократа на себя.   
— Барон….  
— Имя, — перебил Крис, впиваясь ледяным взглядом в лицо мальчишки. Лихорадочный румянец спал с его щек, мертвецкая бледность сменила его.   
— Томас, — прошелестел лорд. Крис услышал, как шумно он сглотнул и расплылся в широком оскале.   
— Если ты заменишь свою сестру, — жарко выдохнул он на ухо аристократу, — я оставлю вас в живых. Подброшу, так и быть до…..  
— Америки, — проблеял тот рассеянно.   
— Америки, — кивнул Крис, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье мальчишки, считая лихорадочно бьющийся пульс. – Твоя сестра останется нетронутой моим братом, Том.   
Том охнул, бросил взгляд на второго морского дьявола. Тот хищно поглядывал на Эмму, подбираясь к ней все ближе, а та едва ли на ногах стояла, дрожала, словно лист на ветру. Остальные матросы, выгребающие из трюмов щедрый улов, так же заинтересованно поглядывали на его сестру.   
У Тома сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Если Эмма станет жертвой пиратов, то им не видать свадьбы с богатым губернатором колонии. А если это случится, то они не смогут покрыть все баснословные расходы их матери. Кредиторы уже осадой брали их имение, требуя платы за шикарные платья, драгоценности и великолепную еду. Мать пустила по ветру все деньги, присланные отцом, с которым они не жили вместе вот уже много лет.   
— Защитите, — Том облизнул сухие губы, вскинул на огромного широкоплечего корсара глаза, — мою сестру от посягательств вашей команды! Я… я… согласен на ваше условие.   
Пират, облаченный в свободную рубаху с развязанными на груди тесемками, в старые черные бриджи и высокие сапоги, расхохотался, спрятал саблю в ножны.   
— Договорились, — бросил корсар, и от его собственнического голодного взгляда у Тома задрожали колени, а в животе стало холодно.  
Пират шепнул Тому, так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал:   
— Ты будешь делить со мной постель. Только со мной, юный лорд. Добро пожаловать на борт «Черного принца».

Неодетыми, в одних ночных рубашках, оба отпрыска Хиддлстона пересекли борта пришвартованных друг к другу кораблей. С видимой, даже нарочитой легкостью, корсары закинули их на плечи и так же запросто перелезли через борта. Том боялся даже пикнуть, пытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на сестру, потому что за каждое неловкое движение капитан с силой бил его то по бедру, то по заду. Перед глазами Тома мелькали отполированные несколькими десятками ног доски палубы, а потом все закончилось. Он оказался в небольшой, полупустой, но казавшейся заставленной мебелью каютке, настолько она была тесна. Кровать, стол у стены, полка над ним, стул и несколько гвоздей, вбитых в стену, на которых держалась одежда, — вот и вся обстановка, но места было мало.  
— Где Эмма? – от страха голос почти пропал, Том скрипел, пытаясь сказать два простых слова, но капитан понял его.  
— Она в каюте Лиама, по соседству.  
— Вы же обещали…  
Том паниковал, побледнел так, что сравнялся цветом с белоснежной ночной рубашкой, хотел было броситься к двери, но капитан коротким тычком в грудь толкнул его обратно на кровать.  
— Будет тебе урок, — зло рассмеялся он. – Честное слово корсара? Малыш, ты рос в стране добрых фей?  
— Вы обещали! – крикнул Том. – Вы же обещали!  
Он снова вскочил, бил капитана кулаками в грудь, но тому все было нипочем. Он словно был выточен из цельного куска гранита, удары Тома не причиняли ему никакого вреда, а вот новый толчок в грудь самому юному Хиддлстону принес много боли. Он застонал и потер мгновенно засаднившую грудь, уткнулся лицом в подушку – единственную на этой кровати, — и затих.  
Позор. Грязные пираты, мужланы, грабители и убийцы – в каком помешательстве он был, когда поверил морскому дьяволу и его братцу? Их ограбили, а теперь изнасилуют и бросят на корм акулам, и ни одна живая душа не узнает, куда пропали младшие отпрыски Хиддлстона. Очередная жертва, принесенная океану, безымянная могила для сотен тысяч таких же, как они.  
Том разревелся от бессилия.  
Капитан в три шага преодолел пространство между ними, сел на кровать, заставив ее прогнуться, и неожиданно ласково погладил Тома по трясущимся плечам.  
— Я сдержу обещание, — весомо, стараясь, чтобы его слова дошли до разума рыдающего паренька, произнес он. – Я держу слово, но тебе все равно не стоит так слепо доверять людям. Запомни на будущее.  
— Какое будущее? – всхлипывая и вытирая засоплививший нос, спросил Том. – Какое у меня может быть будущее?  
— То, которое ты выберешь сам, — пожал плечами капитан. – Ты еще молод, у тебя все впереди.  
— Вы нас убьете, я знаю.  
— Нет. Вы попадете в Америку. Пусть чуть позже, чем хотите, и без денег, но вы там окажетесь. А теперь успокойся и приведи себя в порядок.  
Том дрожал и всхлипывал, трясся в ознобе страха, и капитан, увидев это, достал из-под кровати початую бутылку рома.  
— Пей, — приказал он, а когда Том скривился от бьющего в нос противного запаха, повторил: — Я сказал, пей!  
Под пристальным взглядом похитителя, Том, сжав нос, сделал первый глоток, поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
— Я сам волью в тебя это адское пойло, — пригрозил капитан, и Том снова приставил к губам горлышко.  
Ром был крепчайшим, словно его делали из камней и гвоздей, раздирал горло и взрывался в желудке порохом. Но Том пил, чувствуя, как истерика отпускает его, как согревается тело и расслабляются мыщцы. Он выпил половину от того, что было в бутылке, и мгновенно заклевал носом.  
— Спи, — сердито сказал капитан, и Том послушно ткнулся в промокшую от его слез подушку. Ром усыпил его мгновенно, и он не слышал, как капитан вышел из каюты.

— Не вырывайся, Томас, — прошипел Крис. – По-хорошему прошу. Тебе же будет хуже.  
— Отпустите, — срываясь на детский писк, забормотал тот. – Отпустите, мне больно, отпустите!  
— Терпи, — оборвал его мольбы Крис. – Будет легче, если расслабишься и потерпишь. Тогда и тебе станет хорошо, увидишь…  
— Нет, нет, — между словами слышались всхлипы, и Крис вжал юнца лицом в подушку, закрывая доступ воздуху. Тело чуть обмякло, протесты затихли, и только когда мышцы перестали сопротивляться вторжению, Крис вышел и толкнулся снова. Парнишку под ним подкинуло, но он уже не дрожал, только сопел в подушку, отчаянно желая вдохнуть.  
Крис не хотел его мучить, но и облегчить его боль не мог.  
— Не сопротивляйся и чуть потужься, — велел он, — тогда станет легче.  
Мальчишка услышал, послушно расслабился и старался вытолкнуть член Криса из себя, но этим только облегчил ему путь в свое тело. Крис зажмурился и довольно застонал. Слишком долго он был лишен этого пряного удовольствия, слишком давно не чувствовал, как стягиваются тугие мышцы вокруг члена, а ладное тело распластывается под ним, даря ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
— Да, вот так, — похвалил он, накатываясь на Томаса сверху, вжимая в перину. Под тяжестью огромного тела тот не мог и двинуться, не то, чтобы начать отбиваться, поддался силе своего мучителя и словно одобрил Криса. Ему только этого и надо было. Он наращивал темп, двигался все быстрее, прекрасно зная, что его хватит едва ли на две-три минуты – долгое ожидание, томление и горячая узость делали свое дело. Крис бился над ним, словно сам был птицей, попавшей в силок, забывал дышать, а сердце пропускало удары. Тугой, невинный зад раскрывался перед его членом, впускал в себя и облегал мягкой плотью. Крис прикусил лопатку мальчишки сквозь ткань, зарычал, чувствуя, как расходятся под ним мышцы, как вздрагивает Томас, а по телу от кончиков пальцев на ногах поднимается колючая теплая волна. От нее приподнимались волоски на ногах, сводило живот, а член креп все сильнее, распирал мягкий зад.  
Мальчишка заохал, застонал в подушку, и Крис знал, что больше от боли, но этот стон подтолкнул его через край, окунул в тягучую патоку, и удовольствие, такое долгожданное, затопило с головой, словно морские волны, сомкнулось над головой. Крис замер, с затаенной темной радостью чувствуя, как выплескивается его семя, как вздрагивает в упругом плену член, стремясь отдать еще больше. Крису было невероятно хорошо, так, как не было никогда, его покачивало, и голова кружилась от полного опустошения, в ней была ночь и острые точки звезд. Сердце постепенно возвращало прежний, спокойный, ритм, и Крис, придерживая натягивающуюся кожу ануса Томаса, вышел. Жадный задок тянулся за еще толстым стволом, кожа натягивалась и не выпускала, и Крису снова захотелось взять его, настолько заразной показалась эта жадность.  
Но, зная, что в его распоряжении еще долгие недели путешествия, и мальчишка целиком и полностью принадлежит сейчас ему, позволит сделать с собой все, что Крис захочет, вернули ему терпение.  
— Перевернись, — велел он, чувствуя, что просто обязан поделиться с Томасом тем, что сам только что испытал. Тот поднял голову, лицо было мокрым от слез, длинные светлые кудряшки потемнели и завились туже на затылке и висках. Рубашка промокла от пота, Крис не удосужился ее снять перед тем, как взять Томаса, и пятна пота темнели на груди и подмышками.  
Без возражений и всхлипов мальчишка неловко повернулся, лег на спину и смотрел на Криса так, что мог бы убить взглядом.  
— Не надо меня ненавидеть. Я тебя не порвал и был даже ласков.  
Томас промолчал.  
— А сейчас сделаю хорошо и тебе.  
Крис плеснул чуток масла на ладонь, обхватил мягкий член мальчишки, оттянул тонкую кожицу вниз.  
— Не трогайте меня! – дернулся тот. – Не трогайте меня там! Отпустите! Что вам еще нужно?  
— Заткнись, — грубо осадил Крис и начал размеренно двигать рукой, заставляя мягкую плоть крепнуть и расти в его кулаке. Маленькие аккуратные яички подтягивались в мошонке, Крис обхватил ее левой рукой и легонько помял, а у зарозовевшего Томаса вспыхнули алой краской уши и скулы.  
— Отпустите меня, — прошептал он, но на чистом упрямстве – Крис видел, что ему нравилось.  
По всему было видно, что трепетный дворянчик никогда и не трогал себя в таком срамном месте, настолько отзывчивым он оказался. Теперь его метало по кровати уже не от боли, а от сладкого удовольствия, щеки алели и глаза закрывались против воли. Крис тихонько рассмеялся.  
— Ты еще мне благодарен будешь, — пообещал он коварно, — когда распробуешь, каково это.  
— Вы сгорите в аду, — ответил срывающимся голосом Томас, вдруг напрягся, живот его стал твердым, а член дернулся у Криса в кулаке. Перламутровое, густое семя щедро выплеснулось Крису на пальцы, а парнишка громко охнул и вздрогнул всем телом, а потом обмяк в одно мгновение, только его плоть еще пульсировала жаркой кровью под рукой Криса.  
— Вот видишь, — хитро посмотрел на него коварный мучитель. – Тебе стало хорошо.  
— И я сгорю в аду, — прошептал Томас.  
— Спи, грешник.  
Крис усмехнулся, потискал его бедро, пробежался пальцами по русым кудряшкам в паху. Том всхлипнул и затих, отвернулся. Крис вытер руку о скомканную тряпицу и лег рядом, заставив пленника потесниться на единственной подушке.

День для Криса показался нескончаемым. Он тянулся, словно горячая смола, стекал густыми разогретыми под палящим солнцем каплями, превращая каждую минуту в персональную пытку.   
Хотелось не драть и без того луженую глотку, подгоняя команду, а запереться в своей каюте с сонным кудрявым пассажиром и драть его.   
Крис закрыл глаза и мысленно представил разморенного горячего со сна Тома. На рассвете, когда Крис уходил, Том беспокойно заворочался, рубашка задралась до неприличия, обнажая белоснежные ладные бедра, которые он ночью так немилосердно тискал.   
Крис не смог сдержать судорожный вздох. Перед глазами услужливо вспыхнул образ послушного дрожащего Томаса.   
Крис хищно облизнулся.   
Смолянистое время замерло темными крупинками на сверкающей чистотой палубе, застыло мертвыми песчинками на умытых морской водой досках.   
\- Отдраить палубу до сверкающей чистоты! – злился Крис, распекая команду. Четверо матросов только-только закончили её мыть, но злить капитана им не хотелось, тот и так был не в духе. Подхватив ведра с тряпками, они бросились выполнять приказ без малейших намеков на неудовольствие.   
\- Шевелитесь, неумытые черти! – рычал Крис, беспокойно сжимая штурвал.   
Образ залитого слезами Тома не оставлял его воспаленное воображение ни на секунду. Картинки сменяли друг друга, словно издеваясь, память воскрешала их с частотой ударов встревоженного сердца.   
\- Ты чего разорался? – буркнул Лиам, подходя к брату. – Что на людей-то кричишь без повода? Они хорошо работают.   
\- Пленников кормили? – резче, чем хотелось, спросил Крис.   
\- Кормили, - Лиам, надо отдать ему должное, на интонации внимания не обратил, только усмехнулся, подлец. – И воду им принесли. Слушай, неужели мы такими же были? Эти две маргаритки такие хрупкие, того и гляди стебельки переломятся, схватись чуть….  
\- Порули, - Крис схватил Лиама за руки, заставил брата обнять штурвал.   
\- Что?! Эй! – возмутился тот.   
\- Порули, говорю. Тренируйся, у тебя скоро будет свой корабль, - усмехнулся Крис, стянул с головы повязку и вытер ею лицо и шею.   
\- А ты куда? – растерялся брат, но в штурвал вцепился, улыбнулся как-то совсем по-мальчишески мечтательно.   
\- Проведать пленников.   
Лиам тут же нахмурился:   
\- Девушка моя.   
\- Она меня не интересует, - успокоил его Крис. Лиам моментально расслабился и кивнул. - Последи тут за всем... капитан.   
\- Послежу, будь уверен, - пробормотал брат, по-хозяйски обхватил штурвал, расставил ноги пошире, чтобы удерживать равновесие, и уставился в какую-то точку на горизонте. Крис только головой покачал. 

Возможно, Томас ждал его, не удивился, когда Крис вошел в каюту и запер дверь. Сам развязал тесемки на сорочке и вытянулся на постели.   
Крису понравилась такая покорность со стороны пленника. Он, хмыкнув, стащил рубаху и ботфорты, побросал оружие и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на бриджах.   
\- На меня смотри, - приказал Крис, которому казалось, что ещё мгновение, и его пленник сложит руки на груди в молящем жесте и начнет думать о родине. – Не смей глаз отводить.   
Томас обреченно распахнул глаза, уставился на огромного плечистого капитана. Крис, опираясь одним коленом о край постели, медленно расстегивал оставшиеся пуговички на бриджах.   
\- Ещё даже не стемнело, - бесцветно проинформировал его Том.   
Крис только кивнул в ответ, стащил бриджи и бросил их на небрежный куль из одежды.   
\- Гнусный похититель, - пробормотал сипло пленник, когда Крис навис над ним, задрал сорочку и по-хозяйски раздвинул дрожащие ноги. Томас вздрогнул, попытался хоть как-то прикрыться, но преимущество было явно не на его стороне.   
Крис деловито осмотрел его промежность, бесцеремонно сунул два пальца в тугую дырку.   
Том заскулил и сжался.   
\- Ты себя всюду помыл, - закончив осмотр, восхищенно протянул Крис. Том едва с кулаками на него не набросился, но смущение взяло верх. Покраснев до кончиков ушей, он закрыл лицо ладонями и невнятно процедил:   
\- Делайте, что хотели и убирайтесь!   
\- Я не уйду до утра, - Крис соскочил с постели, и, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, прошелся по каюте, демонстрируя сильное натренированное тело.   
\- Ненавижу, - шикнул униженный Том, наблюдая за капитаном.   
\- На этот раз ты кончишь, пока я буду в тебе, - уверил его Крис, возвращаясь с уже знакомой склянкой в руках.   
\- Презираю! – возмутился Том, а Крис уже забрался обратно, встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног и, откупорив склянку, плеснул себе в ладонь масла. – Сгорите в аду! – все никак не успокаивался строптивый аристократ, задрожал, предчувствуя долгие часы в обществе пирата.   
\- Это я уже слышал, - самодовольно хмыкнул Крис, оглаживая влажными пальцами свою жертву между ног. – Я не против, но только в твоей компании, Томас. Готов?   
\- Ублюдок! – гнев полыхал не только в душе пленника, он отражался в злом взгляде, в ярком румянце, затопившем щеки и шею.   
\- О, нет, моя милая английская роза, - промурлыкал Крис, вставляя в Тома два пальца, принялся медленно, мучительно долго его растягивать и ласкать изнутри. – Я законнорожденный. И, mon cher, гораздо выше тебя по титулу….

Крис хотел мучить его, истязать и только потом медленно изысканно подвести к долгожданной развязке. На деле же все оказалось гораздо сложнее… для него самого.   
Том так сладко стонал, так вздыхал и закатывал мутные от удовольствия глаза, что у Криса болезненно яйца поджимались, а дыхания осталось всего на один судорожный вздох.   
Сорочка, задранная практически до шеи, осточертела Крису, и он сорвал её с безвольного пленника, хищно осклабился, осматривая острые яркие соски, тонкую хрупкую шею. Нагой, беззащитный Том извивался, насаженный на его член, охал и кривил яркие искусанные губы. Член прижимался к животу, истекал смазкой, а красивые аккуратные яички подобрались в мошонке.   
Как бы Том не сопротивлялся, тело его оказалось отзывчивым, крайне чувственным, сговорчивым на откровенные ласки. И Крис не скупился одаривать ими пленника.   
Крис входил в него раз за разом, рычал и скалил зубы, видя, как его член скользит, раздвигая собой припухшие натруженные края алой дырки. Ему с трудом удавалось сдерживать громкие стоны, а ещё сложнее приходилось не давать кричать Тому. Тот совершенно потерялся в непонятных новых чувствах и эмоциях.   
Громкие шлепки тела о тело, чувство наполненности чужой силой и мощью с ума сводили, и всего этого было так много, что Томас хотел убежать, скрыться, оттолкнуть от себя тяжелого потного Криса, который пах желанием, мускусом, ветром, солью и солнцем.   
\- Не надо… кричать, - хрипел Крис, замедляясь, сменил темп на ровный, глубокий. Том пискнул что-то, а потом распахнулся свой изумительный рот и собрался уже завопить, но тяжелая ладонь легла на его губы, приглушила крик. – За стенкой твоя сестра.   
И тут Том сделал такой подлый ход, что Крис сам едва не завопил, убрал от лица Томаса руку. Его невинный, затраханный до полуобморочного состояния пленник сжался от страха и тихонько всхлипнул.   
А ведь Крис хотел мучить его. На деле же сил хватило на то, чтобы подхватить горячие длинные ноги, забросить себе на плечи, согнуть стонущего Тома практически пополам и задать беспощадный бешеный темп.   
Стоило ли изводить себя, мучиться и мучить команду, мерить шагами капитанский мостик и нерешительно отступать, когда на деле можно было сделать несколько шагов и оказаться в объятьях неуступчивого желанного пленника?   
Том как-то совсем жалобно застонал, вскинул на Криса взгляд. Губы у пленника дрожали, лицо залито злыми слезами, а в глазах плескалась ненависть на них обоих.   
Крис легко коснулся неуступчиво сжатых губ, провел по ним языком, и те мягко разомкнулись, поддались. Поцелуи заглушали стоны, в них тонули обрывки фраз и тяжелое дыхание.   
Том задрожал и кончил первым, залив себе живот густым белесым семенем. Крис, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, прихватил зубами тонкую кожу, чуть сжал и, зарычав, кончил внутрь растраханного мягкого тела. 

\- Не хочу, - протянул Том, с трудом отворачиваясь от настойчивых рук Криса. – Хватит.   
\- Ну, уж нет, Томас, - промурлыкал Крис ему в шею, вдохнул одуряющий аромат белоснежной гладкой кожи. – Ты надолго запомнишь мои уроки.   
\- Не могу больше, - застонал пленник. – У меня все болит.   
\- Но рот-то не пострадал, - насмешливо ответил капитан. – Давай-ка научим твой прекрасный нежный ротик ещё одному полезному делу.   
\- Вы совершенно растеряли всякий стыд! – Том залился румянцем.   
\- Мне твою сестру навестить? – Крис вопросительно приподнял золотистые брови.   
\- Я все сделаю, - процедил Томас, уничтожая ухмыляющегося капитана взглядом. – Но сперва… смейте привести себя в приличный вид!   
Крис недоуменно опустил растрепанную голову, проследил взглядом в указываемом направлении и засмеялся:   
\- Как прикажете, мой лорд, - и почесал яйца.   
Томас подавился гневным воплем.

В этот день Крис ошибся дважды. В первый раз, когда оставил Лиама за главного на корабле, забыв о том, что братишка еще молод и ради увлечения может забыть о деле. И второй раз – когда сказал, что Тому не следует кричать, чтобы не потревожить сестру. Стеснение и молчание в постели он презирал, а тут задумался о том, как бы не обидеть, не задеть и не напугать пленницу, раз уж не может сделать то же самое для ее брата. Послушать стоны юного зазнайки Крис был бы не против, но – не в этот раз.  
Хотя, если бы он знал о том, что выкинет Лиам, то заставил бы Томаса кричать и умолять, шептать и стонать от того, что Крис с ним делал.

Лиам не терял зря времени. Едва за братом закрылась дверь, он выждал несколько минут и поставил на руль Мартина – первого помощника, а сам, воровато оглядываясь, достал из кармана дубликат ключа от собственной же каюты. Не доверяя младшему, Крис забрал у него единственный, как он считал, ключ, не зная, что у него есть копия. Еще в Марселе, когда Крис только купил корабль и велел мастерам поделить единственную каюту на две части, щедро выделив половину брату, которому негоже было спать на гамаке в трюме, вместе с остальными матросами, Лиам попросил себе дубли ключей. И сейчас – он как знал еще тогда – это ему пригодилось.  
Прислушавшись, Лиам уловил тихие, задушенные крепкой рукой брата, всхлипы и хмыкнул. Крис не терял зря времени. Только одного простить ему было нельзя – запрета для брата. Лиам, может быть и не слыл великим дамским угодником, - да и как ему было научиться, если он еще подростком был лишен возможности общения с приличными леди, а всю его компанию составляли полупьяные матросы и портовые шлюхи, пусть и чуть дороже, чем обычные, - но женщин любил.  
Причем, именно красивых женщин, утонченных и благородных, именно таких, с которыми проводил бы время, оставаясь, пусть и третьим, но сыном благородной семьи. Юная Эмма, свежая и прелестная, лишила его покоя, а ее вид в одной ночной рубашке томил воображение молодого пирата.  
Ключ тихо скрипнул, замок поддался, и Лиам, преодолевая первое, несвойственное ему, смущение, шагнул в дверь. Эмма лежала на его разворошенной кровати, уткнувшись лицом в вытертую тонкую подушку, и всхлипывала, переживая все то, что случилось с ней и братом. На Лиама она даже не взглянула, и тот, не зная, что сказать, подошел ближе, а потом и вовсе сел рядом на кровати, стараясь не смотреть на то, как хрупкая лодыжка, белоснежная и аккуратная, исчезает под подолом рубашки, в которой оставалась Эмма.  
У Лиама не было и мысли причинить ей вред. Наоборот, ему хотелось поговорить, побыть с ней, просто посмотреть на нее, убеждаясь в том, что она действительно так красива, как ему помнилось. И даже заплаканная, с покрасневшим носом и чуть опухшим лицом, она все равно оставалась самой красивой леди из всех, что он когда-либо встречал.  
\- Что вам нужно? – голос, даже охрипший от слез, все равно казался Лиаму перезвоном хрустальных колокольчиков. Он сам не понимал, что с ним происходит, никогда еще такого не случалось, и сравнивать было не с чем. Просто Лиам подумал, что готов слушать Эмму вечность, и столько же смотреть на нее. – Где Том?  
\- Он…  
Лиам неуклюже почесал в затылке, не зная, как сказать юной леди о том, что ее и его брат сейчас в соседней каюте, и что Томасу вряд ли будет до нее или их судьбы в ближайшее время. Про Криса ходили слухи, что он ненасытен, и выбраться из его койки у Томаса не получится столько времени, сколько будет нужно Крису. По первому размышлению же стало понятно, что сообщать такие вести не следует.  
\- Он в порядке, - улыбнулся Лиам неловко. – С вами все будет в порядке.  
Шалый, испуганный взгляд Эммы дал понять, что она нисколько не верит ему.  
\- И вы будете в порядке, - чистосердечно пообещал Лиам. – Крис сдержит слово.  
В ответ Эмма только всхлипнула и вытерла мокрый нос.  
Лиам отвернулся и уставился на носки сапог, которые давно пора было почистить. Он не знал, о чем говорить с Эммой дальше, и она молчала. Тишина становилась пугающей, да еще из-за стенки доносились весьма красноречивые звуки.  
\- Хотите прогуляться? – осенило вдруг Лиама, нисколько не надеявшегося на удачу. Но Эмма осторожно кивнула.  
\- И поесть, - призналась она, покраснев. – И переодеться.  
Лиам вскочил, бодро ударил в ладоши и велел Эмме оставаться на месте, хотя ей и так некуда было бы пойти. Зная, что делать, Лиам всегда оживлялся и выполнял задуманное. Сундуки англичан стояли под небольшим навесом на палубе, в паре шагов от кают, и Лиам вытащил из первого же сундука платье, встряхнул его и удовлетворился осмотром. Для того, чтобы пройтись по палубе, Эмме хватит и такого. И тут же, подумав об этом, Лиам понял, что девушке нужна будет и обувь. Представить эти нежные ножки ступающими по грубо отесанной и затоптанной палубе было совершенно невозможно.  
Он с радостью продемонстрировал Эмме свою добычу, и его сияющий довольный вид вызвал у нее улыбку. Она взяла платье, отряхнула его и вздохнула, увидев, что оно безнадежно помято. И туфли, которые протянул ей Лиам, совершенно не подходили. Но выбора не было, гонять пирата, от которого зависит жизнь твоя и брата, было бы настоящей глупостью. Эмма попросила Лиама выйти, переоделась и вышла следом за ним.  
Команда старательно отводила глаза от нежного ангела, появившегося на палубе. Кто-то бурчал про старую истину, что женщинам на корабле не место, кто-то боялся гнева капитана, обещавшего оторвать все, что растет из туловища, да и вид капитанского братца не внушал желаний делать или говорить пленнице что-то. Матросы занимались своими делами, и Лиам со спутницей оказались предоставлены сами себе.  
\- Это ваше первое путешествие? – начал светский разговор Лиам, и Эмма ответила, что нет. Они впервые покинули Европу, но раньше плавали и во Францию, и Италию, и Грецию, и много путешествовали по суше. Слово за слово, взгляд за взгляд, они увлеклись разговором и милыми улыбками, не замечая, как пролетают мимо них секунды и минуты. Только услышав, как тихонько бурчит в животе у Эммы, Лиам спохватился.  
Девушка покраснела густым стыдливым румянцем. Она была не в силах сладить с голодным желудком, но такие звуки были верхом неприличия. Воспитанной девушке ни в коем случае нельзя было показывать свою слабость перед мужчиной, иначе он не захотел бы на ней жениться…  
От того, что она, пусть даже мысленно, занесла Лиама в список возможных женихов, Эмме стало еще хуже.  
Но ее спутник быстро принял решение. Он проводил ее в каюту и почти сразу принес еды, пусть и простой, той, какую ели и матросы, и он сам. Эмме тоже не приходилось выбирать, и она поела, пусть и не деликатесов, зато вполне съедобной пищи. Расстались они с Лиамом вполне довольными друг другом. Парень был окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен, а Эмма перестала бояться. Если брат у капитана оказался таким приятным и милым человеком, то и сам капитан, наверняка, будет не хуже. И значит, Тому ничего не грозило бы.

Крис вышел из своей каюты спустя пару минут, как Лиам занял свое место у руля, отпустив Мартина. Вид у брата был довольным и сытым, шел он вразвалочку, неспешно, словно ступал по грудам золота. Лиам только усмехнулся, увидев это.  
\- Иди, поешь, - милосердно отпустил его Крис, заступая за руль. – Проголодался, наверное.  
Лиам не стал ему ничего говорить. Есть ему совершенно не хотелось, и он ушел на нос корабля, стоял там, переживая минуты своего разговора с Эммой, придумывая, что скажет ей в следующий раз.  
Крис же, уверенно держа в руках тяжелое рулевое колесо, думал о том, каким сладким и отзывчивым оказался его неожиданный приз, вспоминал, как податливо и старательно ласкал он ртом Крисов член, и как томительно долго держал в себе, стягиваясь вокруг напряженной плоти своей, туго, будто кулаком.  
Крис вспоминал тонкое бледное тело и неожиданно крупный член, темно-розовый и крепкий, тихие горячие стоны, которые вырывались изо рта Тома в ответ на каждый толчок внутри. А еще Крис думал, что ему хочется попробовать его, показать, насколько приятным может быть впервые опробованная Томом ласка. Истинная, совершенно не напускная невинность Тома и его же отзывчивость будили в душе Хэмсворта потаенных демонов, начавших свои адские пляски.  
Путешествие должно было стать прекрасным…  
2

Крис едва дотерпел до первых сумерек, настолько сильно ему хотелось вернуться в свою каюту. Он чувствовал себя, как человек, знающий, что за стеной накрыт стол, истекают маслом и жиром куропатки и фазаны, стынет сладко зажаренное мясо с лесными орехами, «дышит» бутылка прекрасного вина, а время пира все близится. У него чуть дрожали пальцы, лежащие на руле, горло перехватывало, словно перед штормом, когда воздух искрил предчувствием будущей грозы. Крису по-настоящему не терпелось.  
Едва дождавшись, пока солнце начнет клониться к горизонту, он передал руль брату и поспешил к Тому. Едва распахнув дверь, Крис замер. Том, раздетый и мокрый, светил перед ним телом, а бледная кожа в начинавшихся сумерках розовела. Он был таким аппетитным, таким еще невинным и напуганным выражением лица Криса, что его нестерпимо хотелось взять снова. И снова, и снова, пока не приестся, а сладкий вкус не станет приторным. Но пока насыщения не было, и Крис не был уверен, что в ближайшее время оно наступит.  
Том, обтиравшийся ставшей уже ненужной ночной рубашкой, смачивая ее в тазу с водой для умывания, смерил Криса злым взглядом и снова отвернулся. Его тело блестело, маня к себе, и у Криса пересохло во рту.  
Как пьяный, он смотрел на длинные ноги, половинки аппетитного зада, белую гладкую спину с острыми выступами лопаток и широкие плечи. Волосы у Тома были влажными, он зачесал их назад, и теперь темно-золотые кудри закрывали ему шею, в которую Крис так жаждал впиться зубами до кровавых следов.  
\- В кровать, - сухо приказал он, понимая, что еще немного – и говорить не сможет совсем. Парень творил с ним настоящие чудеса. Желание, и без того снедавшее его в долгих плаваниях, стало адски сильным, заставляло терять разум и по-животному брать попавшее в руки сокровище. Том, не оборачиваясь, с силой швырнул на стул рубашку, лег на живот и замер. – Нет. На спину.  
Крис успел стянуть с себя рубашку и развязать пояс брюк, а Том еще только повернулся набок. Делал он это неохотно, сопротивляясь не явно, но заметно для Криса. Когда тот отбросил стащенные сапоги, Том лег на спину, отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза. Крис хотел было приказать открыть их и смотреть на него, чтобы чувствовать, как закипает кровь от настороженного, а потом и испуганного лазурного взгляда. Но потом, рассмотрев то, что с такой наивной щедростью предложил его взгляду Том, даже порадовался.  
Длинные стройные ноги, золотящиеся пушком, попка, упругая, но мягкая, напряженная спина со сведенными лопатками и рельефными мышцами, в которые хотелось вгрызаться, как и в беззащитную шею, сладкую даже на вид, - о, все это Крис употребил бы с огромным удовольствием. Он лег с Томом рядом, вытянулся на боку во весь рост и начал легко, едва заметно, водить кончиками пальцев по его спине. Это было приятно и немного щекотно, Том то и дело дергался, когда Крис задевал отзывчивые на ласку местечки, а тот запоминал их и спустя пару минут начал касаться губами. Юный дворянчик был сахарным, хотя Крису так только казалось, и он понимал это, но ничего не мог поделать – ему было сладко. Том дрожал уже не от страха или злости. По его ерзанию было видно, что он откликается на ласки Криса, пусть и неохотно, против воли, но сдается победителю. Крис осторожно, пытаясь не потревожить едва стерпевшегося со своей участью Тома, заставил его перевернуться и был вознагражден за это сполна.  
Лазоревые глаза заволокло поволокой, затуманило не уступавшей по силе жаждой. Крис продолжил целовать его, наслаждаясь одновременно и вкусом, и видом того, как Том уступает, как пытается подставить под прикосновения самые чувствительные свои места.  
Крис положил ладонь на подрагивающий от рваных выдохов впалый живот, погладил его по кругу, задевая пупок большим пальцем, потихоньку опустил его к уже твердому члену, лежавшему на смыке паха и бедра. Взмокшие завитки щекотали ладонь, твердый ствол так и просился в руку, и Крис, прижавшись губами к плечу Тома, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, не отрываясь, обернул руку вокруг его члена и медленно двинул ей вверх – к открывшейся головке, уже влажной и немного скользкой.  
Том зажмурился, но снова распахнул глаза, обжигая Криса взглядом, едва тот начал мелко, но настойчиво гладить пальцем в одном месте – прямо под головкой, где собралась в нежные складки крайняя плоть. Том закатил глаза, застонал и сдался окончательно.  
Крис, усмехнувшись про себя, медленно, не давая Тому возможности дернуться или попробовать иначе избежать неизбежного, сполз к изножью узкой койки, балансируя почти на самом краю. К Тому снова вернулась настороженность, но Крис не остановился, понимая, что если уступит хоть сотую часть дюйма – Том снова начнет сопротивляться. Все еще не сводя глаз с его лица, Крис лег ему на бедра, и Тому пришлось раздвинуть ноги, чтобы тяжесть чужого тела не давила на них. Именно этого Крис и хотел. Теперь он лежал так, что крепкий член Тома оказался возле его губ, а мелкая блестящая капля на головке манила слизнуть ее. Крис так и поступил, а Том, едва ощутив тепло чужого дыхания в опасной близости от члена, даже не застонал, - тихонько завыл, прикусив нижнюю губу. Крис закрепил успех, обняв головку губами, лизнул снова и втянул ее в рот глубже, а Том, словно выпустив из себя весь воздух, обмяк и закрыл глаза. Только пунцовое лицо и острое, рвущееся из груди дыхание выдавали, что он чувствует все, что с ним делают.  
Крис облизал два пальца и, пока член Тома был у него во рту, настойчиво провел ими вниз, раздвигая поджавшиеся ягодицы, потер напряженную дырку, заставляя ее поддаться тоже, расслабиться и принять в себя. Том захныкал, заерзал под ним, и Крису пришлось плотнее обхватить его член щеками, прижать языком к небу и глотнуть, впуская в горло. После тихого, совершенного безнадежного выдоха, Том снова затих и только едва вздрагивал, когда Крис, сплюнув на пальцы, понемногу впихнул их в него. Слюна чуть склеивала кожу, была вязкой и теплой, хорошо скользила между сжатых мышц. Хэмсворта охватило нетерпение, которое до этого он тщательно гасил в себе, хотя шел в каюту с ясной и простой целью. Том внутри был горяч и узок, пальцы двигались в нем, касаясь гладких стенок, растягивали проход. Крису, к его стыду, пришлось ненадолго остановиться, выпустив и член из плена губ. Он уткнулся лбом Тому в бедро, а потом ощутил на щеке мокрый шлепок. Оставшийся без внимания член слишком налился силой, тяжело покачнувшись, лег Тому на живот, задев и Криса.  
\- Пожалуйста, - зашептал Том. – Пожалуйста, не мучайте меня больше.  
Он продолжал умолять Криса поскорее выпустить его, дать ему возможность вздохнуть, говорил, что это очень стыдно, но шепот его был тих и несвязен, и тонкие всхлипы то и дело прерывали слова на середине. Крис почувствовал под пальцами плотный бугорок, обвел его, подразнил, и Тома, до этого обмякшего на койке, выгнуло. Он опирался только на развернутые плечи и пятки, задница тоже задралась в воздух, а член против воли Криса скользнул ему в горло, едва Хэмсворт снова начал ласкать его. Тома трясло, выворачивало, а Крис, лежа на нем и не давая дергаться, чтоб не повредить ни себе, ни ему, удерживал своим весом, продолжая при этом одновременно брать Тома пальцами и ртом.  
\- Пожалуйста, я вас умоляю, - твердил Хиддлстон, вертясь и сжимая из-за этого пальцы в себе сильнее, причиняя этим большее удовольствие. Крис же, зная теперь, как чувствует себя искушающий праведника демон, не отпускал его.  
Он обводил, тер, нажимал на чувствительный узелок пальцами, сосал истекающий горьковатой смазкой член, и слушал райское пение, в которое превратились всхлипы и стоны Хиддлстона.  
\- Не-е-ет, - закричал тот, а на языке Криса оказалось пряно-горькое семя. Он глотал его, продолжая терзать отзывчивое местечко под головкой члена, и услышал краем уха, как рвется натянутая в напряженных руках Тома простыня, окончательно превращаясь в негодную тряпку.  
Судороги, прошивавшие Хиддлстона, стихли, член тоже чуть обмяк, и только тогда Крис отпустил его, заставил лечь на койку и не шевелиться. Том с радостью подчинился этому. Он едва дышал, покраснел, как маковый цвет, и зажмурился, старательно не глядел на то, как поднимается, вырастает над ним мощная фигура пирата, а его член словно тянется Тому навстречу.  
\- Смотри, - приказал Крис, садясь между его раздвинутых, кажущихся бесконечными, ног. Том отнекивался и отворачивался, и пришлось потянуться к нему, чтобы легкой оплеухой привести в чувство и заставить слушаться. Пока Крис тянулся к нему, его покачнуло, но он не придал этому значения, списав все на силу возбуждения. В голове действительно шумело, неутоленная похоть плескалась волнами где-то под горлом, и Крис, обхватив свой член, начал ласкать себя под утомленным, но внимательным взглядом Тома.  
Он словно показывал юноше, как сильно тот ему нравился, и как сам Крис может ласкать себя, открывая ему самые слабые свои места. Живот поджался, едва Крис провел по нему рукой, грудь покрылась потом, а соски сжались в тугие узелки. Хэмсворт тер их, неустанно, все ускоряясь, двигая кулаком по члену, Том смотрел, теряя остатки стыда. На его щеках снова появился яркий багряный румянец, даже нежные уши покраснели, выдавая хозяина с головой. Крис поймал его взгляд и не отпускал, хотя не меньше этого ему хотелось, чтобы Том преодолел стеснение и смотрел на то, как Хэмсворт удовлетворяет себя – привыкал и учился, как будет нужно делать потом ему самому.  
Первый отголосок оргазма снова лишил Криса опоры, он качнулся вбок, рука сама собой крепче сжала член, и Крис, закусывая губу и выгибая шею от силы прошившего его удовольствия, излился себе в руку и на живот Тома. Тот начал брезгливо вытираться, но Крис перехватил его запястье, заставил прижать ладонь к своему члену и залил семенем его пальцы.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты их облизал, - хриплым, предающим его голосом, приказал он, и, предвидя новую череду отказов, больно ущипнул за бедро, показывая Тому, что может заставить его и силой. Тот, подчиняясь взгляду и легкому, опасно обманчивому поглаживанию по бедру, поднял руку ко рту и осторожно, далеко высунув розовый смешной язык, лизнул один палец. – Оближи!  
Том вздрогнул, закрыл глаза, а длинные ресницы немедленно слиплись от набежавшей влаги. Юнец плакал, но ослушаться не смел, вылизал все, собрал перламутровые капли губами и языком.  
Если бы Крис мог, если бы он только был способен на вторую атаку, он немедленно взял бы его таким – невинным и сопротивляющимся, но ужасно порочным, настолько соблазнительным был такой Том. Крис смотрел, не отводя глаз, чувствуя, как плывет палуба под ним, и только спустя пару минут понял, что слышит из-за тонкой стенки голоса:  
\- Буря! Буря идет!

В одно мгновение лазурь неба сорвалась со своей высоты и бросилась умирать в воды взволнованного океана.   
Ветер шипел, крутил хороводы вокруг незащитного судна, рычал озлобленно, вырывая паруса из рук испуганных пиратов.   
Крис орал во все горло, отдавал распоряжения и приказы, и пираты, словно ловкие обезьянки, раскачивались на канатах, собирая и сворачивая плотную ткань парусины, грозящую порваться на мелкие лоскутки. Паруса клипера, раскачивая в колыбели своих объятий жестокие порывы ветра, отпускали их, словно недозревшее дитя, стремящееся сломать понравившуюся хрупкую игрушку.   
Корабль мотало из стороны в сторону, он заваливался на бока, но всякий раз Крису удавалось выравнивать его и идти прежним курсом – в шторм, в ветер, в сердце стихии.   
Лазурь растворилась в мутном мареве красок, смешенных на холсте всесильного безликого художника. Тот щедро раскрашивал холст, разбавляя зеленые глубины океанского безумия, увенчивал волны белоснежной краской морской пены, вздыбленной под ударами стихии.   
Волны поднимались пластами, вставали перед кораблем непреодолимой стеной, и Крис, вновь и вновь выкручивая штурвал, орал, пытаясь перекричать оглушительный ветер, раздавая быстрые и четкие приказы.   
В лицо били соленые капли, кололи иглами, стараясь выжечь глаза, разъесть кожу, забраться в нос и рот.   
Крис, отплевываясь, быстро вытирал лицо и вновь всматривался в линию горизонта, которую уже давно поглотила туманная дымка и пики озлобленных, выдранных из морской пучины, водных скал.   
Клипер подхватывало на гребни волн, возносило до потерянной линии неба, и жестоко бросало в пенные водовороты.   
Иногда казалось, что корабль разобьет на части, переломит, как щетку, но клипер вновь выстаивал, скрепя надежно законопаченными и спаянными досками.   
Уже серый, разбавленный густыми чернилами океан бил водными щупальцами морского спрута по обшивке.   
Чудовище ударяло слева, и клипер брал крен в почти пятьдесят градусов. Монстр налегал справа, и корабль послушно наклонялся под его атакой, заваливался на шестьдесят градусов.  
У Криса побелели пальцы. Руки вцепились в штурвал, словно когти хищной птицы – не отодрать.   
Хэмсворт взглянул на палубу, выискивая взглядом членов команды. Кого-то из матросов утянул к себе жадный до жертв океан, кто-то уже привязал себя канатами к мачтам и орал диким волком, встречая каждый удар волн, каждый порыв счастливым, безумным криком.   
Лиам был среди вопящих морских волков, тоже задирал тяжелую голову, зажмуривал глаза, цвета унявшего свой гнев океана, и кричал.   
Встретившись взглядом с братом, Лиам кивнул, безмолвно подтверждая, что пленница в безопасности.  
Это хорошо, подумал Крис, вновь раскручивая штурвал, встречая очередную волну, накатывающую на них пенным одеялом.   
А потом сердце его рухнуло вниз. На палубе, неловко взмахивая руками, оглядываясь и кусая губы, стоял Том.   
Этот глупый аристократишка выбрался из каюты, и, цепляясь за все устойчивые и привинченные к палубе предметы, пробирался только в ему одному ведомом направлении.   
Ящики и бочки, выдранные из сетей, катались по доскам и исчезали за бортом. Несколько шлюпок сорвало и унесло в океан, где навсегда останется часть его команды, провиант и вода.   
\- ТОМ! – заорал Крис, бросая штурвал.   
Ночная сорочка Хиддлстона промокла насквозь, обернулась вокруг тонких ног, прилипла к бедрам и заднице.   
Том был мокрым, как мышь, даже волосы потеряли свой прекрасный оттенок, стали серыми, неживыми. Мышка. Серая мышка, попавшая в капкан куда более опасной и хищной кошки, нежели Хэмсворт.   
Том дрожал всем телом, и каждый его неустойчивый шаг рвал Крису сердце.   
\- Идиот! – заорал Хэмсворт, хватая Тома в охапку и возвращаясь вместе со своим брыкающимся грузом обратно к штурвалу.   
Хиддлстон сопротивлялся, вырывался и кричал.   
\- Это я! – перекрикивая стихию, гаркнул Крис, развернул Тома к себе лицом и встряхнул пару раз за плечи. – Посмотри на меня!   
Безумие исчезло из глаз Хиддлстона, слетело призрачной дымкой. Худое тело прижалось вплотную, тонкие руки обняли за талию, и Том, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Хэмсворта, громко зарыдал.   
\- Черт, - прошипел Крис, вытирая лицо ладонью.   
Ветер продолжал танцевать по воде, взметая волны все выше и выше, обрушивая их на корабль.   
\- Черт! Черт! – прорычал Крис, почувствовав, что хватка Тома стала сильнее.   
Этот невыносимый глупый мальчишка, колючий и такой желанный аристократ, сумевший завладеть его мыслями и желаниями, сейчас отчаянно жался к нему, ища защиты.   
Том испугался. Он смертельно боялся оставаться один в каюте, когда за её пределами сходил с ума мир. Он не находил себе места от беспокойства за сестру и за ненавистного капитана, который стал для него единственной защитой и опорой. И, как же он боялся себе в этом признаться, человеком, в руках которого он сгорал от стыда и наслаждения.   
Он опасался остаться один. Кровь стыла в жилах от душераздирающих криков матросов, от грязной ругани, от испуганных причитаний и молитв.   
Он не мог быть один, когда там, за дверью, сражалась целая команда во главе с капитаном, который дал Тому даже больше, чем забрал, покусившись на честь.   
Крис понял это, почувствовал, когда хватка Тома стала ещё сильнее.   
Хэмсворт быстро схватил кусок каната, связал себя и Тома, проверил крепок ли узел на спине Хиддлстона.   
\- Не бойся! – прокричал он, когда Том в очередной раз вздрогнул и весь сжался от жалобного скрипа досок и мачт. – Я с тобой! Я с тобой! Том! Слышишь?! Я с тобой….  
И Хиддлстон отчаянно закивал, забираясь руками под рубаху Криса. Вцепился пальцами в гладкую, мокрую и прохладную спину.   
\- Держись за меня, - кричал Хэмсворт, перекидывая край каната через перекладину руля, связывая их с кораблем. – Держись. Слышишь?!   
Том зажмурился. Каждый раз, когда корабль поднимало, сердце у него срывалось вниз, и подпрыгивало к горлу, когда волны били по палубе, стремясь потопить клипер.   
И только бешеное, громкое биение сердца Криса не давало ему окончательно потеряться в этом черно-сером бесконечном вое ветра и барабанной дроби обрушивающейся сверху воды.   
\- Я рядом, - уверял его Крис, и Том не заметил, как расслабился, перестал рвать ногтями спину Хэмсворта, в безумии цепляясь за него, как за единственную надежду выжить.   
\- Эмма….  
\- Она в безопасности. В безопасности. Я рядом, Томас.   
Океан смилостивился, удовлетворился забранными жертвами и унял своих чудовищ и монстров.   
Волны перестали хлестать обшивку корабля, а ветер прекратил гнуть мачты, проверяя их на прочность.   
Тучи расползлись по небу, растаяли салфетками, неосторожно брошенными в воду, и впервые за несколько бесконечных часов страха и ожидания, выглянуло солнце.   
Океан успокоился. Волны вновь прекратились в ласковых котят, ластящихся к днищу клипера, а ветер затанцевал игриво, желая просушить паруса и вновь наполнить их своей свободой.   
\- Томас, - позвал Крис, жмурясь от удовольствия. Кожу стянуло от соленой воды, глаза болели, а растерзанная спина горела огнем, но он справился.   
Хиддлстон, вытянув руки вдоль тела, доверчиво прижимался к нему и спал.   
Крис удивленно покачал головой. Он не спешил ослаблять захват каната, тогда Том рухнет, словно подкошенный, и, наверное, даже не проснется от столкновения с палубой.   
Он отнесет Тома в каюту чуть позже, когда спокойная линия горизонта вернет ему ясность рассудка и мыслей. Хэмсворт до сих пор чувствовал удушье паники и хватку бессильной ярости, сжавшей сердце, когда тонкая подвижная фигура Хиддлстона показалась на палубе.   
Крис на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом вновь взглянул вперед. Убрал одну руку с руля и коснулся ею спины Тома, провел медленно, прижимая Хиддлстона к себе.   
Крис готов был поклясться, что слышал собственный стон облегчения. Он отчаянно боялся потерять Тома и рискнул всем, выдергивая его из лап опасности.   
Для него не было никого дороже собственного брата, а теперь появился… Томас. Смелая английская роза с острыми ядовитыми шипами. Крис укололся одним из шипов и был отравлен.   
\- Я верну тебя, верну, - шепнул Крис, встречаясь глазами с обеспокоенным взглядом Лиама. – Верну. Не бойся. Я сдержу слово.

\- Ты думаешь, что это верное решение?   
Лиам подбрасывал и ловил кинжал. Заточенное лезвие интересовало его куда больше, чем собственный брат. Крис хмурился и постоянно поглядывал в сторону каюты пленницы, где с недавних пор жил и Том.   
Переселить юного Хиддлстона было решением Криса. Том не успел возразить или вставить хоть слово, когда Хэмсворт выволок его, перепуганного, сонного, ещё не отошедшего от потрясения и ужаса своего первого шторма и силком втолкнул в каюту Лиама.   
Эмма, увидев на пороге всклокоченного брата, громко заплакала и бросилась ему на шею. Том тут же обнял её, уткнулся лицом в волосы и закрыл глаза.   
\- Эмма, - тихо-тихо шепнул он, и в этом голосе было все: любовь, нежность, забота и ответственность, за того, кто дорог больше, чем собственная жизнь.   
Крис зло поджал губы. Наблюдать воссоединение благородного семейства ему было неприятно.  
\- Будете жить здесь. Вместе, - процедил Крис, захлопывая дверь. Хэмсворт заметил удивление на лице Эммы и огромное, необъятное волнение, промелькнувшее в глазах Тома.   
После шторма, когда Крис внес его в каюту, Хиддлстон нежно прижимался к нему, словно ища защиты. Нахмурился, едва Крис опустил его на свою постель и тихо шепнул:   
\- Не уходи.   
Хэмсворт дрогнул, провел ладонью по вьющимся волосам Тома и, так и не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово, ушел на капитанский мостик, где за секунду принял решение.   
Это самое решение с неодобрением принял Лиам, для которого каждодневные свидания с Эммой стали сравнимы с возможностью дышать.   
\- Я считаю, что оно единственно правильное, - бросил Крис, складывая руки на колесе штурвала.   
Лиам скривил губы, сунул кинжал за пояс бриджей и уставился на здоровенные, покрытые золотистым загаром руки брата.   
\- Ты изменился, - словно, между прочим, заметил Лиам. – Ты из-за него изменился.   
\- А ты от девчонки не отлипаешь, - моментально огрызнулся Крис и, вздохнув, провел рукой по голове, взъерошил волосы. – Извини.   
\- Надеюсь, мы не перебьем друг друга до конца плаванья, - улыбнулся Лиам, и Крис понял, что брат не держал на него зла. – Жить с тобой в одной каюте то ещё испытание.   
\- Все будет в порядке, - задумчиво ответил Крис, прищурился, наблюдая за командой. Пираты драили палубу, крепили уцелевшие шлюпки, проверяли сети и канаты и расправляли чудом уцелевший парус.   
\- Надеюсь, ты сам в это веришь, Крис, - Лиам похлопал брата по плечу. – Проверю воду с провиантом.   
Крис кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел на безмятежную линию горизонта. Моря всегда манили его. Океан шептал набегающими на берег волнами о далеких странах, о прекрасных людях, о неизведанных землях и невиданных богатствах. Океан обещал ему жизнь более яркую, чем была у него, когда вместо распахнутой рубахи нормы морали и статус обязывали затягивать себя в роскошные сюртуки и сдавливать шею шелковыми платками.   
Крис, наверное, даже был немного рад тому, как изменилась его судьба. Сейчас он был действительно свободен, но в груди все жгло и болело, после встречи с дворянином, в глазах которого бушевал суровый серой океан.   
Том перестал его бояться, он робко тянулся навстречу и отвечал на грубость стеснительной нежностью.   
Крис сильнее вцепился в штурвал.   
Вот только он сам не желал, чтобы во взгляде Тома была надежда и трогательное обещание. Крису хотелось только его тела. И не важно, что у Хиддлстона красивая улыбка, мягкий взгляд, светлые, чуть с рыжа ресницы и точки светлых родинок на шее.   
Крис ударил кулаком по штурвалу. Это не имело значения. Он доставит пленника в Америку и забудет о случившемся, забудет о том, как страстно прижималось к нему гибкое тело Тома в постели и на мостике, во время смертельного шторма. 

Лиам думал, что сможет укрыться от зоркого взгляда Криса, но тот все равно узнал, что брат навещает пленницу. Крис терпел несколько дней, а в один из вечеров сам нагрянул в каюту.   
Лиам и Эмма вполне цивилизованно разговаривали. Девушка смеялась, на щеках её расцветал румянец от ласковых и неизбитых комплиментов Лиама. А Том метался из угла в угол загнанным зверем. Когда Крис, не стуча, вошел в каюту, все трое уставились на него.   
Веселье пропало из глаз Эммы, Лиам моментально скис, а Том сделал несколько торопливых шагов в сторону капитана, но так и замер, нерешительно сжимая кулаки.   
\- Добрый вечер, - Крис расплылся в лучезарной улыбке, и Хиддлстона будто по голове ударили. Он отступил обратно и недоуменно вскинул брови. – Общаетесь?   
\- Разговариваем, - буркнул Лиам. – Чего тебе?  
\- Вечер добрый, капитан, - мягко поприветствовала его Эмма.   
Но Крис не смотрел на них, он поедал взглядом нахохлившегося Тома. А из того обида хлестала, словно из разбитого кувшина вино: красиво, хмельно и жалко, что так много проливалось. Хотелось прижаться и испить этой обиды, стереть её с тонких губ горячими поцелуями, обещая все на свете, лишь бы ему простили этот трусливый побег к благополучию и спокойствию.   
\- Только приличий не нарушай, Лиам, - неожиданно сказал Крис и вышел из каюты.   
Эмма и Лиам переглянулись, а Том ещё сильнее взъярился.   
Крис, добравшись до бочек с водой, откупорил одну из них и сунул внутрь голову. Постоял так немного и вынырнул. Потряс головой и вновь нырнул.   
Немного остыв, он сел рядом с бочками, прислонился к откупоренной спиной и пару раз ударился об неё затылком.   
Чертовщина какая-то. Желание никуда не исчезло, его было так много, что оно изнутри его грызло, и чем сильнее отдалялся от него Том, оскорбленный таким завершением их непонятных отношений, тем отчаяннее Крис хотел вернуть его назад.   
Хэмсворт вновь стукнулся затылком о бочку, и устало взглянул на забрызганное звездами небо.   
До конца их путешествия осталось совсем немного. Ему надо продержаться самую малость, а потом навсегда освободиться от данного слова и от человека, к которому оно было привязано надежными обещаниями. 

Том и Эмма часто гуляли, но только на капитанском мостике, там, где их не видела остальная команда. На огражденной части палубы они были в безопасности от голодных взглядов пиратов. Только от капитана и его брата их ничто не защищало.   
Лиам очень нежно обходился с девушкой, рассказывал о своих путешествиях, приключениях, делился чем-то таким, отчего у Эммы от изумления приподнимались прекрасные тонкие брови. Осыпал комплиментами и улыбался, видя, как разрумянивалось личико от столь нежного и галантного обращения.   
Том снисходительно поощрял флирт сестры и брата капитана, не находил угрозы для чести Эммы. Лиам был обходителен и учтив, в отличие от своего старшего брата. Крис же, особо не скрываясь и не таясь, раздевал его взглядом, рвал и без того тонкие тряпки и раскладывал прямо на дощатой палубе.   
Том брезгливо кривил губы. Вначале он сопротивлялся, потом смирился с собственной участью, а когда его затянуло в водоворот страстей, а защита и общество Криса стали жизненно необходимыми, тот бросил его, наигравшись.   
Но взгляды прожигали, они проникали под рубашку, скользили по коже, любовно облизывая успевшие поблекнуть метки. Том чувствовал эти взгляды так, словно Крис прикасался к нему руками, задирал край рубахи, оголяя живот, затем грудь и нежно скользил по коже, задевая острые соски.   
Тому не хватало прикосновений, жаркого дыхания в затылок, от которого волоски вставали дыбом и тяжести тела пирата. Том ненавидел себя, не зная, что Крис делил с ним слабость желания.   
Если Том злился и медленно накручивал себя, то Крис сорвался уже через несколько дней их личной холодной войны взглядов, между которыми не лед, а искры летели. Схватил Тома в охапку, прижал к стене и впился в губы.   
Поцелуй был грубым, злым и желанным для обоих. Том вцепился Крису в волосы, словно мелкий хищный зверек, и притянул на себя, потерся о каменное горячее тело. Крис пах солнцем и морем.  
Пират беззастенчиво лапал его за худые бока, мял бедра и задницу, вскинул чуть выше и притиснул собой к стене, не давая Тому шанса сбежать.   
Но тот отвечал на грубые ласки с не меньшей жадностью, тихо постанывал, вылизывая губы Криса.   
\- Томас, - хрипло шепнул Крис, впился в белоснежную, так и не окрашенную загаром шею. На коже остались глубокие яркие следы – Крис вновь ставил свои метки. – Томас….  
Ответом ему послужил судорожный вздох и новый поцелуй. А потом Том с силой дернул Криса за волосы, криво усмехнулся возмущенному вскрику и оттолкнул пирата от себя.   
\- Черт! – выругался Крис.   
В глазах Тома плясали тысячи морских демонов, выпущенные из своих подводных тюрем.   
\- Ещё раз так сделаешь, - угрожающе прошипел Том, вытирая ладонью губы, - я тебе язык откушу. Понял?   
Дыхание застряло в груди, внутри все сжалось и оборвалось. Крис не ожидал, что после таких страстных поцелуев Том с омерзением вытрет рот. Отчаяние коснулось горла, сдавило его, подвешивая на рее собственных ошибок и страхов.   
\- Я… понял.   
\- Ублюдок, - с омерзением выплюнул Том, гордо вскинул голову и ушел, оставив Криса мириться с трусливой глупостью.  
Как же он ошибся. Как он ошибся! Впервые он разменял золото красивой жизни и шелка беззаботного морского пути невинностью очень храброго человека. И теперь тот ранил в ответ.   
Крис мог получить его силой, вновь принудить, заставить лечь с собой, но сломить то, что он уже надломил, стало бы роковой ошибкой с его стороны.   
Ненависть Тома горчила вкусом рома, от которого ломило зубы, и льдом, а не жаром разливалось в груди.  
Крис торопил дни и ночи. Ночи – больше, потому что именно тогда, и даже похрапывающий рядом Лиам не мешал, на него накатывала тоска, злость и безнадежное желание. Он знал, что где-то рядом – за стеной, протяни руку и коснешься деревянной переборки, за которой его кудрявая всклокоченная макушка, - Том, и от этой фантомной близости было только хуже. Крис ворочался и крутился на койке, мешая Лиаму спать, а тот ворчал что-то и толкался, а на третью ночь, не выдержав, лег на полу, проклиная и брата, и его помешательство.  
Но и днем было плохо, особенно к вечеру, когда Том и Эмма осторожно, боясь матросов, грубых и злых от тяжелого путешествия, выходили на палубу, чтобы вдохнуть холодного соленого воздуха. В это время Крис отдавал руль брату или старшему помощнику, а сам уходил – на нос корабля, в свою каюту, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от ожившего искушения, пробиравшегося под кожу и плоть, разъедавшего изнутри душу. Нептун услышал его молитвы, чему Крис был только рад, и берега Америки показались перед впередсмотрящим спустя всего неделю.  
Крис был честен перед собой. Как бы ни хотелось ему навеки запереть Тома в своей каюте, он сдержал обещание, и оба Хиддлстона заняли свои места в первой же шлюпке, отправившейся к пристани. Хэмсворт специально ждал, пока не пройдет достаточно времени на то, чтобы пленники благополучно добрались до своего отца. Так у него не оставалось шансов вернуть Тома.  
3

Хиддлстон с надеждой смотрел на приближавшуюся пристань, сулившую ему и Эмме радость и успокоение после проклятых дней, проведенных на проклятом корабле Хэмсворта. Том пока еще не понимал до конца, что их действительно отпустили, что наглый и жестокий пират сдержал обещание, но, видимо, небеса были благосклонны к ним, и клипер Хэмсворта был все дальше, а благословенный берег – ближе. Матросы Криса не обращали внимания на пассажиров, и это тоже было к лучшему, хотя, когда они закинули Тома и Эмму на мостки причала, словно кули с мукой, было немного обидно. Но расстраиваться, когда угроза насилием больше не висела над ними, было глупо.  
Том помог сестренке подняться и отправился к еще издалека увиденному солдату – одному из тех, что следили за порядком на пирсах.  
\- Простите, сэр, но нам с сестрой нужна помощь… - немного робко начал Том. Солдат смерил их злым взглядом, приняв, очевидно, за сумасшедших или попрошаек, которых всегда было много на пристани. Но одежда Хиддлстонов, хоть и не свежая, но дорогая, заставила его прислушаться.  
\- Я – Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, а это моя сестра, мы – дети губернатора…  
Сказать, что солдат опешил, было бы ничтожно. Глаза его округлились, едва он услышал первые слова из речи Томаса, побледнел и чуть осел, но храбро дослушал до конца. А потом позвал подмогу и начальника, решив передать ему ответственность.  
Том смотрел на подошедшего к ним начальника портовой полиции и понимал, что сейчас их с сестрой упекут за решетку или отдадут на излечение, потому что поверить в то, что два оборванных и потрепанных юнца, с уже просолившейся, огрубевшей и закопченной солнцем кожей – дети губернатора, никто бы не смог.  
\- Пожалуйста, поверьте нам, - прошептал Том, чувствуя, как наворачиваются на глаза слезы. Эмма, стоявшая рядышком и державшая его за руку, уже ревела, не скрываясь, и именно это, наверное, подействовало лучше всего.  
\- Если вы солгали, то отправитесь в тюрьму, - пригрозил злой из-за собственного великодушия мужчина. – Я не позволю так подшучивать над собой. А в тюрьме вам, поверьте, придется несладко.  
\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипывая, пробормотала Эмма. – Мы не лжем. Пожалуйста, поверьте нам.  
Начальник полиции ничего больше не сказал, приказал подать карету и усадил туда юных Хиддлстонов.  
\- В резиденцию губернатора, - скомандовал он, и кучер погнал лошадей по пыльной улочке. Том держал Эмму за руку и смотрел в окно – на каменные и деревянные дома, зеленые сады, неспешно гуляющих людей. Карета, запряженная двумя лошадьми, везла их с сестрой в нормальную, привычную жизнь, где не было ни пиратов, ни нападений и смертей. Где не было Хэмсворта.

Полицейский вел их к крыльцу дома, знакомого Тому только по рассказам отца в письмах, держал за плечо, боясь, что он вырвется и убежит, оставив наедине с гневом губернатора. Дверь им открыла горничная, а увидев полицейского, застыла на пороге, не пуская внутрь.  
\- Мне нужен губернатор, - сухо сказал сопровождающий, а женщина, смерив его взглядом, спросила:  
\- По какому поводу?  
По лицу полицейского было видно, как неприятен ему этот вопрос. Он чувствовал себя попрошайкой у крыльца богатого дома, а мысль о том, что юнцы все-таки обманули его, заставляло мужчину хмуриться.  
\- Эти молодые люди утверждают, что они – дети губернатора.  
Служанка внимательно осмотрела Томаса и Эмму, фыркнула и сказала то, от чего у Хиддлстонов замерло сердце.  
\- Дети губернатора пропали в море во время путешествия сюда. Я не знаю, кто эти оборванцы. Уходите.  
Она захлопнула дверь, а Том, вырвавшись из цепкой хватки полицейского, забарабанил в нее кулаками, крича и плача:  
\- Это неправда! Я – Том, а это – Эмма! Мы – дети губернатора! Мы живы!  
Эмма же рыдала, утирая мокрый нос обрывком рукава.  
\- Это неправда, - продолжал кричать Том, когда полицейский схватил его и оттащил от двери.  
\- Ты поплатишься мне за вранье, - прорычал он. – Ты не представляешь, что сделает с тобой в тюрьме пьяная матросня.  
Он тащил Тома и Эмму за собой, обратно к карете, грозя им всеми смертными карами, едва удерживался от того, чтобы не ударить Томаса. А тот все оглядывался на крыльцо дома отца и кричал, что это ошибка и что они – действительно дети губернатора. Но крепкие дубовые двери оставались заперты, и никто его не слышал.  
Том прижимал к себе рыдающую Эмму и снова смотрел в окно. Город, показавшийся ему сначала красивым и дружелюбным, превратился в пышущую огнем и злобой крепость, чьи высокие каменные стены сжимались вокруг них. Все его надежды были разрушены в один миг, и даже жизнь на пиратском корабле казалась хорошей по сравнению с тем, что ожидало дальше. Том думал о суровом капитане, вспоминая, как тот, рискуя жизнью, спасал его, как благородно поступил с Эммой, а еще про то, как сам таял в объятиях Криса каждую ночь. Мысли были ужасными, Том гнал их от себя и даже не удивился, когда ему показалось, что он увидел в толпе высокого блондина, так похожего на Хэмсворта.  
Начальник полиции молчал всю дорогу, только прожигал злым взглядом, и в нем Том мог прочесть все ужасные кары, что падут на его голову.  
\- Девчонку – в третью камеру, - приказал он, едва они перешли через порог полицейского участка, к которому примыкало мрачное каменное здание в два этажа – наверняка, тюрьма. – А этого – в седьмую. Пусть развлечется.  
Рыдающую Эмму оторвали от Тома, а самого его повели по коридору, освещенному тускло и сумрачно, до самого конца, и втолкнули в последнюю камеру. Том, привыкая к полумраку, осмотрелся и понял, что нашел свою смерть.  
Камера была полна самого настоящего отребья, и все эти мужчины – бывшие солдаты и матросы на военных и пиратских кораблях – смотрели на него, как на самую сладкую добычу.  
\- Симпатичный, - присвистнул один из них, по виду – самый главный здесь. – Как тебя звать, принцесса?  
Том испуганно молчал, но мужчина понял его по-своему.  
\- Принцесса слишком горда, чтобы разговаривать с нищетой? Так может, принцесса покричит для нас, а? Парни, что думаете?  
«Парни», щербатые, немытые и дурно пахнущие, оскалились в чернозубых улыбках, а Тома прошиб холодный пот. Понимая, что ничего уже не исправить, он отошел в угол и забился в него, затравленно смотря на пожиравших его взглядами мужчин.  
Главарь этого отребья продолжал улыбаться, глядя на испуганного Тома, и взгляд этот обещал ему настоящие ужасы, по сравнению с которыми позор, испытанный под Хэмсвортом, казался уже раем.

Многие часы, проведенные в камере, растянулись для Тома в недели. Он шарахался от любого шороха или движения, а гнусные подонки насмехались над ним, в красках описывая, что ожидает смазливого юнца этой ночью. Особенно усердствовал главарь, и без того раздевавший Тома взглядом.  
Казалось, что этот день никогда не закончится, но Томас был даже рад этому. Он со страхом ждал наступления ночи, когда белая шваль почувствует себя безнаказанными. За узкой решеткой, заменявшей в камере окно, становилось все темнее и тише, и Том понял, что пришел его смертный час.  
И в тот же миг послышалось громыхание замка, дверь в камеру открылась, и охранники втолкнули в нее высокого и крепкого мужчину. Том боялся поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, кого еще послала на его погибель судьба, но тишина, охватившая помещение, пробудила в нем любопытство.  
Том встретился взглядом с тем, кого никак не ожидал увидеть здесь, да и вообще в своей жизни.  
Возле двери стоял хмурый Хэмсворт и смотрел на него, но молчал, а заключенные понемногу начинали шептаться, обсуждая новичка.  
\- Ты кто? – спросил их главарь, и Крис, все еще не отворачиваясь от затравленно смотревшего на него Тома, ответил:  
\- Я – твой главный кошмар.  
Его слова прозвучали как щелчок кнута на псарне. Поначалу все снова затихли, а потом, переглянувшись, заключенные накинулись на Криса, пытаясь повалить его на пол и лишить возможности сопротивляться. Том смотрел, как все эти шавки бросаются на невозмутимого Хэмсворта, откидывающего их с себя, как налетевших мух. Каждая атака тюремных псов разбивалась о Криса, словно волны о скалу, но даже гранитный монолит Хэмсворт не мог долго противостоять озлобленным преступникам. Том видел, с каким трудом уже дается Крису сопротивление, но он не сдавался и продолжал с остервенением, о котором Хиддлстон читал только в книгах про древних викингов, откидывать их от себя, награждая пинками и ударами кулаков.  
Последним против него вышел сам главарь, почуявший легкую победу над уставшим соперником. Он обманчиво медленно обходил Хэмсворта, а тот смотрел на него из-под сведенных бровей, готовясь отразить атаку.  
И у него получилось.  
Главарь не думал, что новичок сможет обмануть их своим нарочито-усталым видом, а Крис, у которого словно второе дыхание открылось, заломил ему назад руки, бросил на пол и вжал лицо в пол, ломая нос сильным нажимом. Из-под головы преступника потек ручеек крови, а сам он прохрипел:  
\- Отпусти.  
Крис действительно отошел от него, и подручные подняли своего главаря, отволокли его на скамейку, заменявшую в камере кровати.  
\- Не смейте даже смотреть в нашу сторону, - бросил им вслед Крис и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе Тома.  
Завалившиеся на угловые скамейки заключенные шарахнулись от них, едва Крис сделал к ним первый шаг, освободили место, на которое Хэмсворт усадил сначала дрожавшего Тома, а потом сел сам, закрывая его широкой грудью от озлобленных врагов.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Том, но Крис притворился, что не услышал. Он не сводил глаз с истекающего кровью главаря, чье лицо уже украшала повязка из головного платка, а тот ответил ему полным ненависти взглядом.  
\- Нашел себе защиту, принцесса? – спросил он у Тома. – Считай, что сегодня тебе повезло.  
Том закрыл глаза, откинулся на холодную каменную стену, чувствуя спиной каждый выступ и камешек, и взмолился, прося Богородицу о помощи. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что молитва не сможет проникнуть сквозь толстые стены каменного мешка тюрьмы. И только тепло сидевшего рядом Криса давало ему надежду на то, что он сможет пережить эту ночь.

Том не мог уснуть, даже зная, что рядом с ним Крис, потому что тот до сих пор внушал ему трепет. Но Хэмсворт не делал попыток обидеть его, вообще не приближался, не считая того, что Том чувствовал тепло его тела, сидя опасно близко.  
\- Не бойся, - понял его метания Крис. – Можешь даже поспать, они не посмеют тебя тронуть.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? – задал давно волнующий его вопрос Том, но Хэмсворт не удостоил его ответом.   
Том ждал этого, но увидев, как Хэмсворт мрачно сложил на груди руки и нахмурился, понял, что ничего не узнает.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, чувствуя себя обязанным спасшему его Хэмсворту.  
\- Не за что, - ответил тот, не удостоив и взглядом.  
Том понемногу свыкался со своей участью, только волнение за сестру томило его сердце и душу. Он вертелся на узкой скамье, то и дело задевая Хэмсворта бедром, все не мог успокоиться, и его соседу это надоело.  
\- Не мельтеши, - все так же грубо приказал тот, но Том не мог. Он боялся – уже не за себя, а за Эмму. – Перестань!  
Том нечаянно задел его плечо своим, а Хэмсворт не сдержал тихого стона, по которому и стало понятно, что схватка с местными бугаями не прошла даром.  
\- Ты ранен? – тихо спросил Том, боясь, что если его услышат, то мерзкие шавки накинутся на ослабевшую добычу, и тогда им с Крисом придется туго.  
\- Плечо болит, - признался Крис.  
\- Извини, - попросил Том, зная, что в этом есть его вина. Хэмсворт, хоть и не должен был, спас его.  
Во второй раз.  
Осознав это, Том опешил. Он боялся признаться себе, допустить даже тень мысли об истинных причинах такого поступка Хэмсворта. И еще больше ему хотелось хоть как-то поблагодарить и утешить его боль. Не найдя ничего лучше, Том потянулся к Крису губами, а тот ответил, обхватив ладонями его лицо и прижав к своему. Они целовались – по-настоящему, так, как Том никогда не делал до этого, и жар Криса, страх и ажитация от всего произошедшего сегодня, добавляло в его кровь огня.  
Кто-то из заключенных присвистнул, но ни Крис, ни Том не отвлеклись на это, Хэмсворт только прорычал что-то в поцелуе, но не прервался.  
И только шум вновь отпираемой двери заставил их оторваться друг от друга. Том смотрел на то, как распахивается решетка, а Крис держал его ладонь в своих и тихонько сжимал, придавая уверенности и сил.

Том зря думал, что его молитва не дойдет до Богородицы. В камеру вошел отец, сопровождаемый тремя охранниками. Он осмотрел помещение и, увидев сына в иллюзии безопасности, перекрестился.  
\- Живой…  
Том вскочил и бросился отцу в объятия, видя из-за его плеча улыбающуюся заплаканную Эмму, рядом с которой стояла та служанка, что не пустила их днем. Теперь женщина испуганно улыбалась и все поправляла на Эмме потрепанное платье, видимо, получила от хозяина взбучку. Сестра боялась войти в камеру, чтобы обнять Тома, но увидела вставшего за ним Хэмсворта. Глаза у девушки округлились, губки тоже сложились в удивленную «о». Том лишь глазами попросил ее промолчать, и Эмма послушалась.  
Счастливое воссоединение семьи прервал начальник полиции, хмурый и недовольный.  
\- Господин губернатор…  
Отец, все еще держа Тома за плечо, словно боялся снова потерять, кивнул и повел детей за собой вон из тюрьмы и полицейского участка. Эмма все бросала на Тома вопросительные взгляды, а сам Томас то и дело оглядывался, тщетно надеясь увидеть Криса еще раз.

Уже в третий раз за этот день за окном кареты мелькал перед Томом этот приморский город, в очередной раз преобразившийся. Улицы были освещены, по улицам ходили красивые люди, ездили кареты, дома освещались и из них доносилась красивая музыка. Жизнь снова благоволила Тому.  
И за это Том хотел отблагодарить ее.  
\- Отец, - позвал он. Тот отвел взгляд от прильнувшей к нему дочери и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на сына. – Там, в тюрьме, был человек, который защитил меня. Попроси его освободить, иначе он не переживет эту ночь.  
Эмма, слушая его речь, тихонько вскрикнула.  
\- Да, папа, пожалуйста, - поддержала она, хитро подмигнув Тому. Но он притворился, что не заметил.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул отец, для которого сейчас весь мир был в этой карете, в его освобожденных, живых и невредимых детях. Он высунулся из окна, подозвал к себе конного сопровождающего и велел ему возвращаться, чтобы передать начальнику полиции его приказ. Конник отсалютовал губернатору, придержал коня, а потом поскакал обратно.  
\- Спасибо, - нежно поблагодарил отца Том, а тот, протянув руку, пожал ладонь сына, делясь с ним своей радостью и любовью.  
Молитвы юных Хиддлстонов были услышаны. Они были свободны, в безопасности рядом с отцом, и впереди их ждали только радость и счастье. А Эмму – еще и выгодное замужество.

 

И утром отец напомнил им об этом. За столом, внимательно посмотрев на детей, он сказал:  
\- Я хотел выполнить твою просьбу, сын, но…  
Том замер. Неужели курьер отца опоздал, и мерзкие отбросы смогли справиться с Крисом?  
\- Но того человека, за которого ты просил, уже не было в камере. Его и арестовали за пустяк, но не успели выпустить, потому что началась суматоха с моими поисками вас. Он был отпущен меньше, чем через час после нашего отъезда.  
Том, не веря своим ушам, смотрел на Эмму, а та вдруг улыбнулась и расцвела, снова подмигнула брату, словно скрепила этим их общую тайну. Романтичная Эмма уже напридумывала себе, наверное, и благородного пирата – с не менее благородным братом, - поспешившего на выручку попавшим в беду Хиддлстонам, и много всего еще, но Том не хотел поддерживать ее фантазии.  
Даже ему стало понятно, что Хэмсворт все это подстроил, и что-то странное поселилось в этот момент в душе и мыслях Тома. Что-то томительное и горячее, что он никак не мог описать.  
\- Что ж, - попытался он держать лицо перед отцом. – Это хорошо.  
\- Именно так, - улыбнулся сэр Хиддлстон. – И у меня есть еще лучшие новости. В честь вашего спасения будет устроен прием, на котором, дорогая, ты и познакомишься со своим будущим супругом. Ты рада?  
Настал черед Тома наблюдать за сестрой, и он видел, как она мечется между ожиданием встречи с воображаемым супругом и воспоминаниями о Лиаме, который – Том уже точно знал – смог овладеть сердцем Эммы.  
\- Очень рада, - выдохнула Эмма, но Том был уверен, что она покривила душой.

Бальный зал пестрил приглашенными сливками общества. Губернатор разослал приглашения в короткий срок, и знать, захваченная врасплох таким скорым приглашением на бал, вынуждена была в кратчайшие сроки обзавестись новыми платьями.   
От разноцветных туалетов аристократок резало в глазах, и только Эмма, одетая в платье холодного пастельного тона, выделялась из общей массы людей.   
Единственной незамужней девушке не пристало пока что появляться в обществе в нарядах, доступных исключительно для замужних дам. Но Эмму не волновал ни бледно-розовый оттенок платья, ни суета улыбающейся знати, ни гордые громкие речи отца, ни печальный взгляд брата.   
Губернатор с радостью приветствовал аристократов, обменивался рукопожатиями с мужчинами и вежливо кивал женщинам. Но при приближении одного человека, как-то весь подтянулся и выпрямился.   
Эмма вздрогнула, когда отец позвал её.  
\- Дорогая, - произнес он, - познакомься со своим женихом. Это….  
Дальше она уже не слушала, не желала слушать и запоминать имя и титулы. Перед ней стоял старик. Он улыбался ей, попутно ощупывая похотливым взглядом изгибы тела, буквально впиваясь глазами в оголенную шею и неглубокую линию декольте.   
Ей стало дурно.   
И этот мужчина, которому она во внучки годилась, станет её женихом? Седые редкие волосы зачесаны на сторону, прикрывая лысину, кожа на лице вялая, обвисшая, а в уголках подрагивающих губ скопилась слюна.   
Эмма была уверена, что под красивой тканью идеального вечернего туалета у него овисшее дряблое пузо.  
\- Милочка, я счастлив познакомиться с вами, - у жениха затряслись руки, когда он потянул их к Эмме, силясь схватить её за холодную ладонь и прижаться к ней поцелуем.   
\- Отец, - Томас вовремя вмешался, увидев, как позеленело лицо сестры. – Прошу меня простить, но Эмме нехорошо, видимо, стало дурно из-за духоты. Мы выйдем на балкон, с вашего позволения, иначе приветствие может закончиться обмороком, а нюхательную соль ещё надо найти.   
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул губернатор.  
\- Я запечатлею своё почтение позже, когда моей дорогой невесте станет лучше, - согласился жених. – Ах, эти путешествия так утомляют. Естественно, что такая прекрасная особа устала, ведь ей там много предстояло пережить.   
Жених вновь ощупал девушку властным жадным взглядом и нервно облизнул пухлые дрожащие губы.   
Эмма зажала себе рот рукой и невнятно проблеяла извинения. Том быстро увел сестру на балкон. И там, вдохнув ночного воздуха, она немного пришла в себя.   
\- Тебе лучше? – заботливо спросил Том, коснувшись плеча сестры.   
\- Да, - тихо ответила Эмма. – Спасибо.   
\- Эмма…  
\- Я не выйду за него, - спокойно и четко произнесла девушка. – Ты же его видел!   
\- Эмма…  
\- Старик! Отец желает выдать меня за старика! Я не хочу! Я не смогу быть с ним! Не желаю!   
\- Эмма! – Том повысил голос, развернул сестру к себе лицом. – Ты должна! Смирись.   
\- Смириться? – глаза Эммы гневно вспыхнули. – Смириться?! О чем ты говоришь?! Я буду делить с ним постель…  
\- Не ты первая…  
\- Томас! – зашипела она. – Клянусь Господом, я тебя ударю, если ты не замолчишь! Он отвратителен! Меня едва не стошнило только от его взгляда! О чем ты говоришь?! Смириться?! Я думала, что отец говорил о достойном джентльмене, а не об обрюзгшем старце! Я всегда мечтала выйти за хорошего человека, за того, кто будет обо мне заботиться и любить.   
Она прижала руки к груди и нервно переплела пальцы:   
\- О таком человека, как Лиам…  
\- Что? – Тому показалось, что он ослышался. – Что? Брат пирата? Ты о нем говоришь?..  
\- Он благородный человек, - глаза Эммы гневно сверкали. – Я провела в его обществе замечательные дни, о которых вспоминаю с тоской.   
Том нервно поджал губы. Он не мог сказать, какие для него были дни и ночи в обществе старшего Хэмсворта.   
\- За меня уже все решено, и отец не оставляет мне выбора, - Эмма кипела от возмущения. – Но если и ты уподобишься ему, я возненавижу тебя! Клянусь, я возненавижу тебя всей душой, Томас!   
\- Прости, - Том порывисто обнял дрожащую Эмму, и та разразилась злым отчаянным плачем. – Прости меня за эти жестокие слова. Прости, Эмма.   
\- Я не желаю быть с ним. Быть принесенной в жертву, - она горько плакала, а у Тома сердце сжималось тоской и отчаянием. В голове крутилась дикая мысль, что для них обоих за лучшее было бы остаться на корабле пиратов, под защитой Хэмсвортов. После происшествия в тюрьме, Том понял, что братья защитили бы их в любом случае. 

Том заметил, какой молчаливой и спокойной стала Эмма. Дату свадьбы назначили, и до назначенного часа у Эммы оставалось несколько драгоценных недель, за которые портнихи должны были успеть сшить подвенечное платье.   
Том нервничал. Он понимал, на что шла Эмма, он видел, с каким отвращением она смотрела на своего жениха, зачастившего к ним с визитами, но проблема оставалась висеть над их семьей дамокловым мечом. Без средств они быстро пойдут ко дну.  
Его попытка поговорить с отцом не увенчалась успехом. Когда Том поздним вечером зашел в кабинет отца и попросил его отменить свадьбу, тот едва не зашиб единственного сына.   
\- Вон! – процедил губернатор, бледнея лицом. – Вон из моего кабинета, и чтобы я больше не слышал подобных речей! Она выйдет за него и точка!   
Том, сжав кулаки, выскочил из кабинета и поспешил к комнате сестры, но в покоях Эммы не обнаружилось. Её не было и в гостиной, и в библиотеке, а слуги изумленно разводили руками, не в состоянии помочь своему господину, они также не знали о местонахождении девушки.   
Он обыскал весь дом, но поднимать шумиху не стал. Узнай об этом отец, он обязательно накажет Эмму, а, возможно, даже приблизит день свадьбы, чтобы избавиться от очередной головной боли.   
Эмма обнаружилась в зимнем саду.  
Том притаился за деревом, наблюдал за тем, как Эмма, шурша юбками, вбежала в беседку. И через несколько минут, подозрительно осматриваясь по сторонам, вошел Лиам Хэмсворт.  
Том заледенел от ужаса. Но Лиам, крепко обняв девушку, прижал её к груди, и Эмма что-то быстро заговорила. Лиам молчал и слушал, а потом, погладил Эмму по спине, что-то так же тихо ответил.   
Том не мог разобрать, о чем именно шла речь, но уже спустя мгновение Лиам и Эмма жарко целовались под покровом ночи.   
\- Тише, - прошептали у Тома из-за плеча, а потом сильная ладонь накрыла его рот, не давая завопить. – Не кричи.   
И брыкающегося Хиддлстона утянуло во мрак.  
Эпилог

Том смотрел на синее море, такое спокойное и тихое у берегов и полное опасности, едва отойдешь от них на десяток миль. Сегодня оно было особенно красивым. Волны ластились о песчаные пляжи и гранитные осколки скал, облизывали их, как послушная собака – руку хозяина. Солнце светило ярко, несмотря на раннее утро, было понятно, что день выдастся жарким. Ветер доносил до Тома гомон города, крики чаек и запах распускающегося жасмина, сплетавшегося, но не соперничавшего с ароматом роз в их маленьком садике.  
Где-то там, за тысячи миль от его пасторального счастья, боролся с волнами или покорял их крепкий и быстрый клипер Лиама, а Эмма, не отпускавшая мужа в плавания одного, наверное, стояла сейчас на борту корабля и смотрела вдаль, тщетно пытаясь увидеть там брата. Том ждал их возвращения, едва парусник отошел от причала на половину мили, и сейчас, когда прошло уже два месяца, тоска его стала только сильнее. Он скучал по сестре и по Лиаму.  
Да и не он один.  
\- Никого не видно? – с плохо скрытым смешком спросил подошедший Крис, прижал спиной к груди и обнял, горячо дыша в ухо. Том улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты рано начал ждать. Они вернутся не раньше, чем через неделю.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Том почувствовал, как Крис пожал плечами. Ему – морскому волку – словно сам Нептун нашептывал всю правду о море. И Том ему верил.  
\- Тогда пойдем завтракать, - решил он, развернулся в руках Криса лицом к нему и легко коснулся губами щеки.  
Большего они себе сейчас позволить не могли. Звонкие даже спросонья детские голоса донеслись от террасы их дома, и это точно означало начало нового, неугомонно-радостного дня.  
Сидя за столом и отчитывая Себастьяна за то, что он чавкал, Том подумал, что с радостью отправит близнецов с отцом и матерью в следующее плавание. Роль ментора при двух непоседливых и шумных детях иногда утомляла его. Но смотря в преданные и прозрачно-синие глаза маленькой копии Эммы, снова сдался. Себастьян и Роза вили из него веревки.  
С Крисом такое никогда не проходило.  
\- Сиди ровно, - специальным, «капитанским» тоном приказал Хэмсворт, и завороженный Себастьян немедленно успокоился. Он трепетал перед дядей, таким сильным и смелым, а Томом помыкал, как и Роза, кстати. Том чувствовал себя среди них настоящей мамочкой.  
Дети успокоились, вели себя чинно и воспитанно, как всегда требовал от них Том, доедали завтрак, а сам он, рассеянно жуя, все смотрел на море. Когда Крис успел заразить его своей страстью, Том не знал. Но подозревал, что примерно тогда же, когда и любовью.  
Близнецы уже умчались по своим несомненно важным детским делам, а Том, допивая кофе, щурился на солнце и не замечал, как хитро улыбается наблюдавший за ним Крис.  
\- Тебе очень идет эта рубашка, - сказал он, отвлекая Тома от его мыслей.  
\- Что? – не сразу понял тот, но Крис не стал повторять, а по его довольному виду было понятно, что он задумал нехорошее.  
У Тома подвело в животе. Иногда в Хэмсворте просыпался он прежний – жестокий и грозный пират, собирающий дань и захватывавший добычу, и Том себя сейчас именно ей и почувствовал. Как тогда, в первый раз.  
\- О чем бы ты ни думал, забудь, - отрезал он, пытаясь на корню пресечь поползновения Криса.  
Но, как и всегда, впрочем, ничего не вышло.  
Крис взвалил его на плечо, и Том мимолетом подумал, что уже привык к такому способу передвижения, унес в дом, а уже там заставил самостоятельно подниматься в спальню. Том шел вверх по лестнице, а Крис, явно вошедший во вкус, щипал его за зад сквозь брюки, ловко уворачиваясь от тумаков.  
\- Минутка спокойствия, что может быть лучше? – бормотал он, выпутывая Тома из одежды. Хиддлстон не мешал и не помогал, ему слишком нравилась эта игра и наблюдение за нетерпеливым Крисом. – Дядям тоже надо отдыхать.  
С этим Том не мог поспорить. С близнецов сталось бы ворваться ночью в их спальни, а потом бегать по всему дому, разыскивая одного из отсутствующих дядей. О том, что могло бы быть, обнаружь их дети вдвоем в одной кровати, было даже страшно думать. Крис же, воспользовавшись моментом, успел раздеть его и уложить на кровать, а сам, коротко целуя, куда придется, встал на колени между раздвинутых ног Тома и быстро, заводя и разжигая страсть, облизал его член.  
\- Я очень скучал, - заявил Крис, глядя на Тома снизу вверх, взял в рот головку и начал ее легонько посасывать, понемногу впуская глубже в горло. Том глубоко выдохнул и полностью отдался власти Криса.  
Он чувствовал, как мокрые пальцы скользят в нем, растягивая и массируя изнутри, поднял ноги и прижал их к груди, придержав под коленями, чтобы полностью открыться. За эти короткие четыре года, что прошли с того вечера, как два дикаря просто выкрали их с сестрой из дома отца, Том окончательно потерял стыдливость и отдавался Крису с равной, если не превосходящей страстью, от чего суровый Хэмсворт просто млел.  
Том коротко застонал, когда Крис вошел в него, замер, пережидая первые секунды ощущения невероятной наполненности, а потом выдохнул с уже глубоким стоном и вцепился ему в плечи.  
\- Еще, - уже не попросил, а потребовал он, и Крис снова сбросил маску приличного человека, превратившись в ненасытное животное.  
Тома распластывало под ним, под силой толчков он сползал к изголовью кровати, а Крис, крепко держа под бедра, дергал на себя, заставляя забывать даже собственное имя. Том боялся кричать, чтобы не услышали близнецы, но Крис требовал от него этого, и вскоре, пусть и заглушенные, стоны и вскрики наполнили комнату.  
\- Еще, еще, - без устали требовал он и немедленно это получал. Крис брал его жадно и быстро, успевал коротко и кусаче целовать – в щеки, плечи и грудь, заставляя кожу гореть. У Тома сводило ступни, он подгонял Криса ударами пяток по спине, и Хэмсворт рычал, злясь на это, но не сбавлял темп.  
Том вцепился в его снова отросшие волосы, сжал пальцы на затылке, надавил, чтобы лицо Криса оказалось возле его, и только когда их взгляды встретились, позволил нарастающему удовольствию окончательно подчинить себе тело. Крис, не сводя с него глаз, замер, вжался в него, спуская все скопившееся напряжение и желание.  
Они лежали, едва дыша, горло перехватывало эхом оргазма, а тела лоснились от пота. У Тома не было сил даже поднять руку, не то, что встать, и не было такой силы, что заставила бы его сейчас это сделать. Крис привалился к нему сбоку, шумно дышал в ухо и бормотал что-то непонятное, касаясь губами чувствительной кожи, а Том просто лежал, пытаясь собрать себя по кусочкам.  
Но звонкие голоса, раздавшиеся на первом этаже, заставили их отпрянуть друг от друга и начать одеваться. Себастьян и Роза бегали по дому, ища их, и громко звали по именам. До времени их появления в спальне Криса оставались считанные мгновения.  
Так и случилось.  
Том едва успел натянуть рубашку, а Крис и вовсе еще сражался с брюками, когда расшалившиеся близнецы ворвались в дверь.  
\- А что вы делаете? – осведомился Себастьян, пока заалевшая от смущения Роза, отвернувшись, ожидала, пока дядя Крис оденется.  
\- В прятки играем, - ответил Том, не зная, что еще придумать. Уловка, однако, сработала. – Теперь вы прячьтесь.  
Близнецы, воодушевившись, умчались в свое тайное убежище – в кладовку под лестницей, - о которой, как они думали, никто не знает, а Крис, переведя дух, наконец, оделся полностью. У Тома отлегло от сердца.  
\- Больше так не делай, - отчитал он Криса, выскочил из спальни и, преувеличенно громко считая, начал спускаться по лестнице, давая детям фору в прятках. Хэмсворт поспешил за ним.  
Все еще считая, Том указал ему на выход в сад и сам пошел туда же, оставляя детей в полной уверенности, что их не найдут.

Они сидели в саду, смотря на море уже вдвоем, слушая, как к привычному шуму примешивается детский смех, а аромат роз и жасмина уступает место запаху готовящегося ужина. Все было спокойно и привычно, и Том, вздохнув, порадовался этому.  
\- А ты не скучаешь? – в тысячный, наверное, раз за все время их сухопутной жизни, спросил он Криса.  
\- Скучаю, - привычно ответил тот. – Хочешь, можем поменяться с Лиамом и Эммой? В следующее плавание пойдем мы.  
И Том неожиданно согласился.  
В конце концов, у них же с Крисом теперь все было общим – и дом, и дети, и любовь, и море.


End file.
